


Something So Magic About You

by nerdsquad45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Teenage AU, supercorp with side sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquad45/pseuds/nerdsquad45
Summary: The Luthors and Danvers are old family friends who are both attending a business seminar and family vacation combo at the Mount Washington Resort. What happens when Lena and Kara reconnect with the resort at their beck and call? Winter vacation becomes more fun for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Hozier's From Eden, which has no connection to this story, other than the fact that I listened to it on repeat while writing this and Katie McGrath is a goddess. Enjoy some teenage supercorp inspired by Blue Creek Lodge.

“Lena, you remember Kara and Alex,” Lillian Luthor said to her daughter as she reintroduced her to the two Danvers girls.

“Of course,” Lena politely responded as she smiled at the girls. They were the daughters of her parents old family friends and despite not knowing them well, she was relieved they were there. Both the Danvers and the Luthors were staying at the Mount Washington Resort because of a combined business trip and family vacation set up by Luthor Corp. Lena knew that her mother expected her to spend time with the Danvers’ girls and it gave Lena a chance to spend time with other teenagers during break instead of spending it with a bunch of old rich adults at her parent’s cocktail parties. Lena had met Alex and Kara a few times over the years that the Danvers had been working with Luthor Corp. While Lena found Alex slightly intimidating, Kara seemed like a total sweetheart and they had always gotten along well enough.

“Lena, here’s your room key. I’ll let you catch up with Kara and Alex- we’ll see you for dinner tonight?” Her mother’s facial expression left no room for her to decline so she agreed before turning back to the Danvers.

“It’s good to see you both,” Lena said.

“Likewise,” Kara replied, “it’s been ages! I mean last time we saw each other you had like a red streak in your hair and braces, and now, you- uh, don’t have those anymore.” Kara rambled on as she did when she nervous. She hadn’t noticed how attractive Lena was last time they met, but now it smacked her right across the face. Lena chuckled at the mention of the red streak- she had been going through a goth phase at the time, although she wasn’t sure it was too punk to have the streak in your hair match your braces.

“I could say the same about you, Kara,” Lena said with a flirting tone that, being as oblivious as she was, Kara didn’t catch. Alex, however, did and she cleared her throat loudly.

“Good to see you again too Alex,” Lena smiled, though her tone to Alex was noticeably more professional than it had been to Kara.

“Same here,” Alex replied, she didn’t not like Lena, but she didn’t like her flirty tone towards her little sister. Even though Kara was seventeen, she was still a baby gay whereas Alex had heard stories about Lena Luthor and boarding school. The thought of Lena corrupting her little sister made her want to violently vomit so she spoke up again. “

I think Kara and I are going to unpack in our room for a bit.”

“But we’ll catch you later?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Sure thing,” Lena replied confidently, though she had to admit that Kara had certainly become very beautiful since their last meeting.

"Oh, here you can put your number in and I’ll text you,” Kara said as she handed her phone to the brunette. Lena typed her number in and smiled as she handed the phone back.

“See you later,” she said with a wave. _This trip could be much more fun than I thought._

* * *

 

After returning to her room, Lena decided to unpack her luggage- she would be staying here for two weeks after all. Once all her clothes had been placed neatly in the drawers and her laptop set up on the desk, she decided to get ready for dinner. She made sure to do her makeup especially well and chose a short black cocktail dress to wear. It was cute when Kara rambled and that was the effect she wanted to have. Lena had finished getting ready by 6:30 and dinner did not start until 7 so she checked her phone and saw a message from Kara.

**Kara: Hey it’s Kara :)**

**Lena: Hi Kara**

She was not expecting a reply, but her phone buzzed almost immediately.

**Kara: Are you going to the dinner tonight?**

**Lena: Yeah, are you?**

**Kara: Yep! I’m just waiting for it to start bc I’m all ready**

**Kara: Although I don’t know where the dining room is**

**Lena: I could show you if you want**

This was not Lena’s first visit to the resort as her family had hosted several business and family functions. Most of her good memories with Lex even happened here, and while the resort offered her freedom, it also reminded her of him. But, she hoped she could make new memories this time. Her phone shook her from her thoughts.

**Kara: That’d be great :)**

**Lena: What’s your room #? I can meet you**

**Kara: Thanks! 257**

**Lena: See you in a few**

Lena was pleasantly surprised to find that Kara’s room was just down the hall from her own. After looking in the mirror one last time, she headed down the hall.

* * *

 

“Lena’s so different!” Kara commented as soon as she and Alex were in the elevator.

“Well, boarding school can do that,” Alex mumbled, unable to shake the thought of other things boarding school can do.

“She’s so, just, wow, I mean she looks great!” Kara continued happily as she unpacked her things, she was glad that Lena was on the trip. Kara had always liked her when they had met briefly before and now she had the chance to actually get to know her.

“She’s probably not gay though,” Kara commented slightly disappointed. There weren’t many gay girls at her school and although she was bi, she preferred dating girls. Alex snorted upon hearing this. 

"What?” Kara asked confused.

“Lena Luthor? Not gay?” Alex questioned like it was the most obvious thing.

“I mean she seems really straight,” Kara restated, “is there something I’m missing?”

“She goes to Oak Hill.”

“Okay, so?”

“C’mon Kara, boarding school? All girls? That must mean something to you?” Kara shook her head to this. _God, she really is oblivious,_ Alex thought.

“Well, Lucy goes there and what I’ve heard about Lena is that she is definitely not straight, like extremely not straight.”

“Oh, really?” Kara beamed, maybe she had a chance after all, although she just wanted to get to know Lena at this point. Something about her just intrigued Kara.

“Yeah, I mean you know what happens at boarding school,” Alex chuckled though she knew there was some truth to this according to Lucy.

“Of course I do!” Kara stated, “really tough courses and lots of homework!”

“Okay, never mind,” Alex went back to unpacking. After unpacking all their clothes and getting ready for dinner, the sisters were just hanging out on their beds. Kara decided to send Lena a text, so she knew the number was hers.

“What are you doing?” Alex questioned when she saw a grin on Kara’s face.

“Just texting Lena,” Kara replied, “oh! She’s going to show us where dinner is. She’ll be here soon.” Alex just nodded, they had only briefly met up with Lena and Kara already had a growing crush. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Kara said as she rushed to the door, “Lena! Wow, you look, great, really great!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena runs into an old friend, and introduces her to Kara and Alex. Introduction of some side Sanvers and more Supercorp flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and comments- always appreciated!! Enjoy more supercorp fluff along with some sanvers. Again, Katie McGrath is a goddess.

“I’ll get it!” Kara said as she rushed to the door, “Lena! Wow, you look, great, really great!”

“Thanks Kara, you look pretty great yourself,” Lena commented. Kara couldn’t help her blush.

“Shall we go?”

“Sure! Alex, are you coming?” Kara looked back into the room, “Alex is taking kind of a while, sorry about that, but I don’t think she knew where dinner is either so we should probably wait and-” Nailed it, Lena thought as she just nodded along to Kara’s rambling. Alex hurried to get out the door, she was hesitant to leave Kara and Lena alone. Lena was nice enough, sure, but Alex knew that she had a reputation for being a bit of a player at Westview and she didn’t want Kara to get hurt. The trio headed for the elevators and down to the lobby level.

“So this is your first time to Mount Washington?” Lena questioned in the elevator.

“Yep! I’m excited to explore the resort more,” Kara replied, smiling broadly ever since she opened her door.

“I’d be happy to show you around tomorrow if you’d like,” the brunette offered. Lena really didn’t mind after all. _It would be nice to have some company now that Lex isn’t on the trip,_ Lena thought.

“I’d really like that,” Kara replied as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. Alex, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feeling like she was intruding on a moment. Perpetually. Luckily, she was rescued from the awkwardness of feeling like a third wheel when the elevator reached their floor.

“Over here is the front lobby that we were in earlier,” Lena pointed out as they walked past the front desk, “then, to the right are the ballrooms and if you go left, it’ll take you to the dining room.” Kara simply nodded, the hotel itself was so grand that she couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated and small. _At least I have Lena as my guide_ , she thought happily.

“And here we are,” Lena said as they reached the dining room, which was filled with other families and couples that were attending the conference. She glanced around the room and spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

“Maggie!” Lena exclaimed as she walked towards her friend, Alex and Kara in tow. The other girl whirled around with a smile on her face.

“I was hoping you’d be here Luthor! Need someone to save me from all these old people,” Maggie Sawyer said.

“Likewise!” Lena laughed lightly and then turned to Kara and Alex, “Kara and Alex this is Maggie Sawyer, a friend of mine from Westview. Maggie- this is Kara and Alex Danvers, their parents and mine have worked together for a long time.”

“Nice to meet both of you,” Maggie said with her signature smirk- something about the redhead with Lena caught her attention.

“Nice to meet you too,” Alex replied with a genuine smile. Maybe now Lena would spend time with her friend instead of her sister. _Or I could spend time with Maggie instead of Kara and Lena,_ Alex thought. Maggie certainly was a sight for sore eyes, and she did go to Westview. Alex made a mental note to text Lucy later to find out Maggie’s deal.

“Well, now that we’re all acquainted,” Lena said (ever the perfect host), “I have to find my parents for dinner but maybe I’ll see you all later.”

“Have fun!” Maggie said teasingly, to which Lena shot a look, “or good luck,” Maggie finished.

“Well, it was nice to meet you both, I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Maggie said with a wink aimed at Alex. She then turned to find her parents, leaving Alex and Kara to do the same.

“Maggie seems nice,” Kara commented as they walked to their table.

“Yeah, she does,” Alex smiled.

“You like her!” Kara exclaimed- Alex shushed her quickly.

“I don’t even know her!” Alex defended.

“But you want to!” Kara said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and pushed her sister lightly.

“Oh look dinner!” Alex attempted to divert her sister’s attention elsewhere.

“Ooh I wonder what we’re having!” Kara said as she rushed to the table before pausing, “I see what you did there and this conversation is not over, okay?” Alex just nodded before greeting her parents.

* * *

 

After dinner had ended, Kara and Alex decided to forego the dessert for teenagers in favor of room service brownies and a movie night. It had been a several hour car trip for them and they were both pretty worn out- even if it meant not seeing either Lena or Maggie until the next day. Alex only lasted until 10 minutes into Legally Blonde to text Lucy about Maggie- her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

**Alex: Do u know Maggie Sawyer?**

**Lucy: Ya**

**Lucy: Why?**

**Alex: She’s on the trip**

**Alex: What’s her deal?**

**Lucy: Meaning is she gay**

**Lucy: Go for it Danvers!!!**

Alex smiled at the new information- now she knew that she might have a chance. She returned to watching the movie, although her mind didn’t really leave thoughts of a cute brunette with dimples. Kara was feeling similarly, just about the other cute brunette. She couldn’t resist sending Lena another text.

**Kara: Thanks for showing us to dinner!!**

**Lena: My pleasure! See you tmrw?**

**Kara: Absolutely! Goodnight Lena**

“What’s got you all smiley?” Alex questioned, although she suspected that she knew the answer.

“I’m always smiley, Alex!” Kara defended, “Plus, I could say the same about you!”

“Fair enough, goodnight Kara!”

“Night, Alex.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gives Kara a tour of the resort and they get to know each other along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! Enjoy!

The next morning, both Danvers sisters were excited to attend breakfast. Kara could never choose one favorite meal of the day because she was utterly food obsessed but she did love pancakes (the possibility of seeing Lena didn’t hurt either). Meanwhile, Alex was definitely intrigued by Lena’s friend Maggie especially with some encouragement from Lucy. As they entered the dining room they spotted their parents and wandered to their table.

“Good morning girls,” Eliza Danvers spoke cheerily.

“Morning,” Alex said as she plopped down. Kara just smiled widely while eyeing the buffet and spotted Lena and Maggie sitting a few tables over in the process. Lena gave a small wave and inviting smile when she saw Kara looking over.

“You know you don’t have to sit with us, don’t you?” Eliza offered as she saw both of her daughters looking over at a table with other teenagers.

“Really?” Alex questioned.

“Sure, go be social! Make some new friends! We are going to be here for two weeks, we’ll have plenty of other times to be together as a family.” Kara and Alex did not have to be told again and they walked over to Lena and Maggie’s table.

“Mind if we join you?” Kara asked.

“Please do,” Lena replied with her ever present smirk. After getting food from the buffet, the sisters returned to their new friends table.

“So any plans for the day?” Lena questioned, she had finished her breakfast by now but didn’t mind sticking around to hang out with Kara.

“Well, if the offer still stands, I’d love a tour,” Kara replied with a smile.

“I’d be happy to give you a tour!”

“What about you Alex?” Maggie asked.

“Oh um, not sure, I might go for a run or something.”

“Really? I was thinking about going for a run this morning too, wanna go together?”

“Yeah sure,” Alex replied, pleasantly surprised by the invitation. Now, she got to hang out with Maggie AND avoid third wheeling Kara and Lena.

“Awesome, I have to go put on some running clothes but text me your room number and I’ll meet you?” Maggie offered as she handed over her phone, Alex nodded and put in her number. Maggie stood up and waved goodbye to Kara and Lena before heading off.

“I should go change too, see you guys later.”

“Have fun! Not too much fun though,” Kara teased her sister with a wink. Alex just shook it off but couldn’t help smiling.

“Ready to go?” Lena asked, thrilled at being able to spend time alone with Kara. Not to mention, Alex and Maggie seemed like a good match.

“Yep!” Kara stood and they exited the dining room, Lena pointing out various rooms as they made their way to the pool.

“So, not to sound cheesy or anything, but you must come here often,” Kara said as she admired how well Lena knew the resort.

Lena laughed lightly, “yeah, my family has hosted a bunch of events here so I know it really well. Anyways, this is the indoor pool, there’s also an outdoor one but it’s closed for the winter.”

“Where to next?”

“How about the roof deck?”

“Sounds good,” Kara replied as she looped her arm through Lena’s. _Friends do that, right?_ She thought. They shortly reached the roof deck which displayed a breathtaking view of the mountains and horizon.

“Lena, this view is just- wow!”

“I know. This is my favorite spot here, maybe of all places.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s so peaceful looking down on everything from here, and I don’t have to be on a plane or anything which is always a bonus because I hate flying.”

“You hate flying? But you’re like such a jetsetter!”

“I know statistically it’s the safest way to travel but I just don’t like it, and I’m hardly a jetsetter! I just have to travel with my parents a lot and they don’t mind flying.” Kara had a feeling that not many people knew about Lena Luthor’s fear of flying. She was right.

“Anyways, I’ve just always loved this spot. I always try to slip out of the cocktail parties and events my parents have and come here.”

“I can see why,” Kara replied with a large smile. “So what do you usually do during the day around here?”

“There’s a lot of planned activities, I think I have a picture of the schedule for today on my phone,” Lena scanned the schedule and then relayed the highlights to Kara. They chose to go see 10 Things I Hate about You, which was being screened in one of the conference rooms. After helping themselves to the complimentary snacks, they picked two comfy arm chairs in the back. Kara couldn’t resist leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder halfway through the movie. Lena couldn’t help but smile. _Obviously she’s attractive_ , Lena thought, _but I didn’t know I would want to actually get to know her so much_. Once the movie ended, Kara checked her phone to find several texts from Alex.

**Alex: where r u?**

**Alex: Kara??**

**Alex: r u still alive?**

**Kara: alex i’m fine!!!! just finished a movie, i’m in the great hall rn**

Kara caught sight of Alex across the great hall laughing at something Maggie had said. She smiled, knowing that her sister wouldn’t admit her attraction to Maggie to her but it was definitely there.

“Hey guys!” Kara called out.

“Hey, what’s up?” Maggie said casually, slightly disappointed her alone time with Alex was wrapping up.

“Not much, what are you guys up to now?”

“Nothing, I’m kinda tired now though so wanna all come back to my room and we can hang out?” Maggie offered, she definitely wanted more time with Alex and she didn’t mind inviting Lena and Kara to tag along. “

Sounds good,” Lena said, she and Maggie had become close over the years, bonding over being often the only teenagers at their parents events. After ordering room service and watching another movie, the group began to disperse for a few hours.

“We’ll see you guys at the Cave tonight right?” Maggie asked.

“What’s the cave?” Kara questioned.

“Oh I must’ve forgotten that on the tour,” Lena said, “it’s a lounge on the bottom floor and tonight they’re having a 16 plus night. It’s basically a party for high schoolers but it should be really fun. So we’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, that does sound fun. We’ll see you later then.”

* * *

 

A few hours and many dresses later, Kara finally picked out what she wanted to wear. Despite liking fashion, Kara didn’t usually overanalyze what she wore, she didn’t often have to think about it to look nice. Until tonight. _I have to step it up if I want to impress Lena_ , she thought. She landed on a short but still classy red dress that she knew she looked good in. After applying makeup, she and Alex were ready to go. They knew exactly where the party was once they reached the bottom floor- it could be heard down the hall. As Kara and Alex walked in, they spotted Lena and Maggie standing by the bar (which was serving only mocktails for 16 plus night) and waved to their new friends.

“Hey, was wondering when you’d turn up Danvers,” Maggie greeted with a smirk. Alex couldn’t help but her lip, _damn that smirk,_ she thought. Lena hadn’t said anything at all, which was unusual for her but _damn manners_ , she thought, _I’m not sure I can breathe let alone form words._ Kara looked good. She knew it. Lena definitely knew it.

“Kara you look stunning,” Lena said once she finally regained control of her brain.

“Thanks Lena,” Kara couldn’t help blush, as Lena’s gaze didn’t go unnoticed. However, before she could complement the other girl in return, Lena had been pulled away to dance by some other random girl. _Oh my god, is she a model?_   Kara couldn’t help but wonder about the girl Lena was dancing with, she was close to perfection but not quite Lena. Suddenly, Kara felt slightly out of place. Alex and Maggie were busy flirting and without Lena, Kara wasn’t sure who to talk to. She quickly excused herself and went to the one place she knew would be especially comforting.

* * *

 

Despite the beautiful girl currently dancing with her, Lena couldn’t help but glance over to the bar table Alex and Maggie were standing at. _Where’s Kara?_ Lena thought. After a few more glances and still no sight of Kara, Lena chose to excuse herself from the girl and head to the table. “

Where’s Kara?”

“Bathroom, I think?” Maggie offered, but she had been too focused on Alex to know for certain where the blonde went. Lena merely nodded and left the Cave. She checked the bathroom, still no sight of Kara but then she had a hunch about where the girl was. She arrived quickly at the roof deck and her suspicions were confirmed. There was Kara Danvers looking out at the mountains.

“I thought you’d be here,” Lena said as she strode over.

“I didn’t mean to take your spot,” Kara said apologetically.

“You didn’t take it. I shared it with you,” Lena replied like it was no big deal to her. Even though it kinda was.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just needed some air,” Kara responded. _How do you say ‘no because that girl was all over you but I have no right to be jealous because I hardly know you’?_

After a few minutes of silence, Lena spoke up, “You know, I’m not sure I told you just how amazing you look tonight.” Kara turned from looking at the mountains to looking at Lena.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she teased. She took another step closer to Lena. The adoring look on Lena’s face surprised her, and then Kara surprised herself. Closing the gap between her and the other girl, Kara leaned in and kissed Lena.


End file.
